rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Roman Torchwick
Roman Torchwick is a character in the world of RWBY and a secondary antagonist. He makes his short and uneventful debut in the "Yellow" Trailer and is met again in the first episode, orchestrating and participating in the robbery of a store, the target objective of which was the Dust. Appearance Roman has slanted dark green eyes and bright orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wears a black bowler hat with a red band, and has black eyeshadow around his eyes. Noticeably, he has extremely long eyelashes. Roman wears a red-collared white suit and a small grey scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, and has long black pants and black shoes. Personality Roman's personality from Episode 1 seems to be a mixture of a formal gentleman and ruthless criminal. He affects charm and speaks calmly even in the middle of an armed robbery but also demonstrates a ruthless streak, evidently being willing to use lethal force on Ruby when she foiled his scheme. This kind of personality is common in sociopaths, people who are able to act extremely sweet and deceivingly kind while still committing evil acts. Judging by his elaborate outfit and accessories, Roman also has expensive tastes; a common stereotype of Mafia Dons and other organized crime kingpins. Abilities Piloting: Roman appears to be a skilled pilot, being able to keep a large transport airship relatively stable while being bombarded with attacks. Fighting: Roman fights using his signature cane-gun. Though his skill at combat hasn't as of yet been very impressive, he did manage to hold off Ruby. Planning: Roman appears to be some sort of criminal mastermind. So far, the one attempt to rob a Dust shop seen on screen has failed. Yet by the eight episode he has recovered from this and got his hold on more Dust, showing that his nefarious scheming is something to be reckoned with. Even more so as by episode eight he is planning a heist or and attack or something similar including the entire region of Vale. Trivia *Roman Torchwick's design is based off the Pinocchio character Candlewick. Candlewick's original name was Romeo, which is similar to Roman. Roman's red hair, hat, and cigar specifically resemble Candlewick's appearance in Disney's film adaptation of Pinocchio named Lampwick. *Roman's appearance is also very similar to that of Alex from the film A Clockwork Orange. Whether there are any further similarities between the two is yet to be seen, though his "Dangerous Gentleman" personality may be one of them. *Roman's name and weapon could relate to the famous Roman candle firework, which ejects multiple pyrotechnic stars and are illegal in some countries. Also, Roman's weapon fires a blast that resembles a firework. **Given the penchant for wordplay that Roosterteeth exhibited in Red vs. Blue, this possible allusion is not too unlikely. *Roman's name may also have a connection to the root word: Rome, due to that city's amoral bent for power and conquest in ancient times, not dissimilar to Roman Torchwick's personality. *In Episode 1, Roman calls Ruby by the name "Red," a possible reference to the fact that she is an allusion to Little Red Riding Hood. *In Episode 1, after one of the henchmen is flung next to his feet, he remarks, "You were worth every cent, truly you were," implying that the interaction between him and Junior in the "Yellow" Trailer was Roman hiring Junior's men for the robbery. *In Episode 8, Roman is seen to have a cell phone. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists